


Black And White | EDITING

by Soloplayer



Category: EXO, EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Action, Assassins & Hitmen, Bodyguard, M/M, agent!au, hired killer, mafia, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soloplayer/pseuds/Soloplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay ! So here is the second,no, technically first chapter ! I hope you liked it guys ! Sorry if there are any mistakes! And I know it's kind of short. I have never written such short chapters. But well they will get longer~ just wait ~</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperionova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/gifts).



* * *

 

KOP. As in Kill Or Protect . The best company in the world where people can hire either killers or bodyguards who will protect them. The company has one CEO but two departments or how people usually call it agencies.

Department 1: Black

Department 2 : White

Black agency : They do their best for the worst.

White agency : They do their best for the best.

They hate each other. They will be rivals forever. But once the wall between agencies will break the whole company will shatter.

 

***************************

**Oh Sehun**

**28 years old**

 

 

Just another orphan who studied in white academy for 3 years and became a Protector in White Department. After a certain incident which happened during his work he lost half of his memory. Trying to run away from his past he lives only for his work. He, as all other Protectors hates Killers the most, but a certain person who makes him cringe every time they meet is none other than Kim Kai himself.

 

 

 

**Kim Kai**

**30 years old**

One of the main assassins in Black Agency. He does his work perfectly. And there are lots of reasons for that. First one is his family, which was killed during a certain mission 7 years ago. Second reason is the creature named Oh Sehun who drives him crazy not in the best way possible . He hates him as much as he can but the love he has for him is as strong as the hate itself.

 

 

**Jung Krystal**

**28 years old**

 

Boss of the White Department. She is a really cheerful character with lots of good qualities. Has uneasy feelings towards Kai. Doesn't really care about the rivalry between White and Black Departments.

 

 

 

 

 

**Jung Jessica**

**35 years old**

 

Boss of the Black Department. Jessica hates her sister because the younger one didn't choose the path which led to her department . She is really bossy and cocky. All the workers of the Black Department are somehow afraid of her.

 

 

 

**Suho**

**35 years old**

 

CEO of KOP. No one knows what his real name is or how he exactly looks like. He is like a mist in his company. The only workers which saw him are Jung sisters. He has lots of secrets and wants his character remain secret from all workers.

 

 

 

 

**Do Kyungsoo**

**18 years old**

 

Son of a very rich businessman. Someone hired Kim Kai to kill him, and another person hired Oh Sehun to protect him from afar. In one word he is just another victim of this mess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. One : White

_7 Years Ago. White Department._

 

 "Oh Sehun?"

"Yes?"

"I will ask you some questions now. Answer them honestly."

"Yes ma'am."

"When was your first mission?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong, you just don't remember. Next question. When is your birthday?"

"I don't remember."

" April the 12th. Do you have a family?"

"I think i have."

"No you don't."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes it is. You are just another orphan."

"Just another orphan...." a plain whisper came out of his lips.

"You are free now, go" A woman at the age of fifty looked through the papers once again before taking her Harry Potter spectacles off and looking up at Sehun. "Don't worry. I am sure you will remember everything one day, of course not tomorrow or the day after tomorrow,but one day everything will go back to normal. I won't talk about this mission for now but as soon as you remember something call me or come here and tell. That's really important, i don't want to ask the bitch from the Black Department about anything."

"I do not worry ma'am, and yes of course, if i remember anything you will be the first person to know about that, well of course right after me. Have a nice day. Goodbye." The said male slowly got up from the chair he was sitting in while propping his hands on the sides of the chair. He walked out of the fancy parlor without even looking back at his boss.

 

 

 

  _7 Years Later._

 "Fuck you. You are such a douchebag." A tall man, sitting at the edge of the table of his friend exclaimed.He was quite fine looking, his eyes always shined no matter what happened, he always smiled like some kind of an idiot and not to forget that his ears made him stand out even more, but let's put it all aside. He was and will be the best kind of an idiot on this planet.

"It takes one to know one, I am sure you know that yourself Chanyeol."

"That's not funny Oh Sehun. I should be the one to make pranks on you, not the other way round."  Chanyeol complained while taking Sehun's mug which was right in front of him. He looked what's inside of the mug and making sure that it's coffee without even asking his friend he gulped it down immediately.

"Oh? Really? Who told you this? Your diva boyfriend or Miss Jung? I am sure none of them." Sehun shrugged before snatching his mug back. "Don't you ever drink from it again. Otherwise I will break your neck and I am sure you know that I can do that." He put the mug near his right hand and started to type on his notebook again.

"You are no fun. I am leaving." The other male said as he got up from the edge of Sehun's table.

"I guess you understood that I am not going to spare your life even though you are my best friend."

"Zero percent of respect towards the older ones."Chanyeol said as he pushed the glass door open.

"I don't really care. Bye"

"Oh look I am forgetting to leave your office. Tsk, idiot. Bye see ya."

As soon as Chanyeol left the room Sehun got up from his armchair and started to gather the papers that Miss Jung, the boss of the White Department, asked him to pass them to her. He as well pushed the glass door open and holding the papers and the document holder for them in his left, with his right hand took his phone of his white jacket. He was kind of sick of the uniform already. Every fucking day he needs to wear the same white suit which became his everyday routine. Every Protector in White Department wears all white with a black tie. All the Killers in Black Department wear all black with a white tie. Isn't that somehow sarcastic? Sehun always thought that the white tie which Killers wear symbolizes that even though they are Killers that doesn't mean that they are bad people, and of course that even though Protectors wear all white and are pretending to be angels that doesn't mean that they can't be evil down somewhere in their heart or soul.That's actually bullshit. No one really cared about the theory that Sehun made up, he as well didn't really care about it.He unlocked his phone by typing the simplest password which every hacker would break in a minute of time. The password consisted of six numbers that suddenly came up his mind when he was buying his phone. 546524 that number was his password. Unlocking his phone every fucking second was a bad habit of his. He was just checking. Sehun couldn't remember where he got that password thanks to the big holes in his head which don't let half of his memory come back, of course he came up with the number while buying the phone, but why 546524?  Sehun tried to remember what that number meant lots of times, but every time he failed. That's why he gave up on remembering the meaning of the awful password. Sehun walked through the white hallway before he stopped in front a certain door on which was engraved 'JUNG KRYSTAL' with big, really big, capital letters.He knocked twice.No answer. Sehun knocked once again and a female voice answered to him. "You can come in." Sehun opened the door ajar and walked into the office.He didn't even spare a look at the female secretary which was scanning him with that mischievous grin which people usually have on their faces when they want someone, and that person was absolutely none other than Sehun. Sehun on the other hand has never seen the face of this secretary, actually he only knew her name, thanks to Miss Jung, Rim, if his memory didn't make any more holes than it already had.

 

As soon as he reached the second the door he lightly knocked on it, and without getting an answer for his permission on coming in he entered the room. The room was bright. Too bright. Their boss had this stupid habit to turn the lights on even if it was afternoon or morning. He didn't mind though. This habit of his boss made her even more elegant in Sehun's eyes. He looked up.The brown-haired female smiled at him. She changes her hair color too often, but even so she looked so innocent. Her smile was charming and her eyes were shining. Something good happened that morning Sehun assumed, but even so that smile shouldn't fool anyone because she surely can give a good kick right into someone's ribs.

 

"Sit down Sehun."

"Thank you Miss Jung." Sehun nodded and walked to the chair. He comfortably put his butt in it and sighed.

"How many times should I tell not to call me Miss Jung,huh? Please, calm me Krystal. No formalities."

"As you wish Miss Jung." Yes, Sehun was stubborn and he always admitted that.

"Ughhhh, I hate you kid. Okay, so what's on?Give the papers."

"I made a copy as well. The second copy is here with me. Wait a moment" He opened the document folder which he was holding like his life depended on it. Catching some papers with his elegant fingers Sehun passed the copy and the real documents to his boss. Her hand reached the papers and took them. She looked through them for a minute or so before throwing them on the left part of the table.

"Splendid! I like how you work. Everything is so neat and perfectly done, even though I know that Chanyeol was bothering you all morning."

"Uh, what? How did you Miss Jung?"

" I know everything about my workers Sehun. Yes, I am carefree but I don't forget about my work. I want to trample my sister's shoes, that's all. No strings attached."

"Oh okay. As you wish."

"Well and now let me ask you about this." She reached her drawer with her right hand without even looking at it,opened it and took out some papers.

"Do you want this work? I think it suits your style perfectly. This work needs someone who has a rich character, and of course someone who will be able to stop Kim Kai any second." she sighed heavily. Her eyes couldn't focus somehow, but in a matter of time she sighed once again and her breath just as her look became more stable.

"W-wait a minute. Did you say Kim Kai?"

"Yes, Sehun i said Kim Kai. My evil sister has already sent him to kill this poor guy. I want you to protect him. From afar if that's possible. So are you taking the job?"

Sehun hesitated to take the papers which Miss Jung was holding in her hand. He just hesitated without even having a reason to do so. He hated Kai, hated him a lot. He didn't know why he hated him, but the feelings he had towards the man surely were not lovely.He took all those awful thoughts aside and blinked. If he took the work he is bound to complete it, no matter what. He had the chance to protest and disagree with Krystal, but he didn't and with a trembling hand he reached the papers and took them.

"Good luck Sehun. I will register this mission on you. Wait a minute let me check which mission is this." She turned to her computer and typed something.After a minute or so she looked at Sehun. " Mission 148. Woah, you are leading Sehun a little more and you will be the worker of the year in this Department. Congrats" Her hand took the pen which was right in front her. She passed the pen to Sehun and continued speaking. " Here write at the top of the paper your name,surname,date of birth,White Department and the number of the mission."

 

Sehun took the pen and wrote down. _"Oh Sehun, April 12th, White Department, Mission 148"_

He passed the pen back to Krystal and smiled. " Am I free Miss?"

"Yes,yes you are. Now leave I should finish eating my breakfast."

 

 

 Black Department.

 

 "Kai."

"Yes Miss Jung?"

"I give you the permission to kill Oh Sehun if he becomes a trouble for your work."

"How do you know that your sister will give the job to him."

"Even if we hate each other, we are still sisters. She is not stupid to give this job to another person."

"Yes ma'am.I will clean the path. I will complete the mission successfully."

"I am sure you will. You are the best one out here and I perfectly know what had happened between you and that brat Sehun 7 years ago.'

"Yes ma'am."

"His memory didn't come back to him. Use that as an advantage to take him down."

"Will be done ma'am."

"Good luck. Don't forget to fill in the blanks.You are free now,go."

"Thank you Mrs Jung. Goodbye."

As soon as Kai left the room Jessica turned around. Looking out of the window a faint smirk appeared on her cold face.

"A puma and a wolf. It's funny that the puma is black and the wolf is white. Haha, Let's see which one of them will die first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay ! So here is the second,no, technically first chapter ! I hope you liked it guys ! Sorry if there are any mistakes! And I know it's kind of short. I have never written such short chapters. But well they will get longer~ just wait ~


End file.
